


【2020白馬探生賀】未寫。别按。佔位贖罪

by Graybi



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 31/08/2020 19:23我完全忘了白馬的生日了……明明當天我一直心緒不寧盡快補orz小少爺我錯了orz orz三跪
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid





	【2020白馬探生賀】未寫。别按。佔位贖罪

**Author's Note:**

> 31/08/2020 19:23  
> 我完全忘了白馬的生日了……  
> 明明當天我一直心緒不寧  
> 盡快補orz  
> 小少爺我錯了orz orz  
> 三跪

待補待補待補待補待補待補


End file.
